


love in an autograph

by hellasmuses



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, Bookstores, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, World War II, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellasmuses/pseuds/hellasmuses
Summary: Grace Upperton is a famous British writer that falls in love with a German lady during an autograph session of your new book.





	love in an autograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So this is my second attempt at writing an one shot, but no fandom this time, just two original characters and a very short love story. I've promised myself I'd try to write more in english since it's not my first language (i'm brazilian) so it's very difficult for me since I don't have the confidence yet (even after I've been studying the language for more than ten years, but that's okay). Thing is, I'm trying, so pleeeease try not to judge me so hard, okay? I'm open to any constructive criticism about my content, but please, don't be mean, I'm still a person.  
> Hope you guys enjoy and have fun while reading! For now, it'll only be a short one shot, but who knows? Maybe if you show me some love, I can go on! Have a wonderful reading, guys <3

 

Being a writer in the middle of the World War II was not easy, but Grace was doing well. Her book, as you can imagine, was basically about a family, a normal and traditional one; father, always the first one; mother, the perfect housewife; the eldest son, always good at sports and the youngest daughter, so beautiful she could look like a real life Barbie. Everything could be perfect, except the father was losing tons of money; the mother is so depressed and anxious that takes a lot of strong medicines to keep her sane, the son is failing school because he is as dumb as a door and the daughter… Well, the daughter, unfortunately, tries to get attention the worst way possible, we don’t even have to mention, and Grace doesn’t.

Her book, of course, is written for adults, mainly. In an autograph session her manager has booked her in a nearby bookstore, one girl has caught her attention. Not only she was holding her series of new books about this crazy, dysfunctional family, but she was taking some of her old books as well, ones she didn’t even care about anymore.

She was indeed so beautiful; her hair was so well loose with perfect waves, that auburn color fits perfectly with her brown eyes and pale skin, lips as red as blood, her hat even matching the dark pink dress she was wearing.

Well, she wanted an autograph, as Grace noted the woman entering the huge line in front of her. After what seemed like a thousand people and two pens that had stopped working, Grace could finally see her completely.

\- Hello, Ms. Upperton. It’s a pleasure to meet you, finally. I’m a huge fan, as you may notice.

Her voice was so sweet, Grace thought she could melt at any moment, but she kept her head up high to meet the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They had nothing special, the color or anything, just… They are shining and their owner brought something special to them.

\- Good afternoon, sweetheart, you can call me Grace. And you are?

\- Georgina. Georgina Whitehall. I’m not from here, actually. The books are for me, by the way, not a gift or anything. I’m thrilled to read all of them in less than a month.

\- So you are a fast reader, huh? – The lady nodded, smiling a lot. – Okay, so I’m going to write here… To Mrs… - Georgina interrupt with a soft touch on the writer’s hand.

\- I’m not married. In fact, I’m running away from this war, so if you could help me with a better place for me to stay, at least until I find a job, it would be very nice.

\- So… To Miss Whitehall. – At this point, Grace was reading out loud while writing at the first blank pages of the book. – It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope all your dreams come true here in England. I’m in need of an assistant, so I’m maybe offering you a job and a place to stay, since I would love a roommate to share my dark thoughts at night. What do you say, Miss?

The Upperton just wrote a big YES on one side and a NO on the other side, along with a little box so she can mark which one she would like to. The big smile on her face already signed the positive.

\- It would be my total pleasure! But… Do you often take strangers into your house like that?

\- It’s a good question, but no. I live in a flat with my two cats, Justice and Liberty. So we’re always a little bit lonely, you know, and you seem like a good person. My manager will interview you just for safety reasons, hope you don’t mind.

\- No, not at all. – Georgina was already packing her new, autographed books and putting all in her huge bag. – Where do I go now?

\- Well, he will show you the way, don’t worry, he’s my best friend and won’t do you harm. I will wait for you here after I finish, if you don’t have anything to do after that…

\- No! – The answer was definitely quick. – I’m totally free, I can wait for you right here. – She looked briefly at the huge bookshelf. – Next to the romantic ones.

**LONDON, MARCH 24 th, MIDNIGHT**

As always, Grace was up late at night. Especially after spending her whole afternoon with that beautiful, charming lady, Georgina Whitehall. Her neighbors were all sleeping peacefully while her typewriter wasn’t as quiet as the place itself, so it was easy for Georgina to find her room, right there at the last floor. She knocked three times, very gentle, but it was enough for Grace to hear and immediately open the door with an enthusiasm of a child at Christmas night.

\- It’s great to see you here! - Grace greeted her friend with a big smile.

\- Sorry it’s so, so late, but I had too much to pack and my old neighbors just send me this so I could share with you…

The chocolate cake and the pizza both really smelled so good that Grace’s stomach thought it was a good time to make some strange noises.

\- I’m going to set the table; you can look around if you want.

And she did, of course. Georgina is a very curious person, obviously she didn’t touch anything she wasn’t supposed to, but every photo, prizes, everything caught her attention.

\- Is that your son? – She asked, pointing to the little boy at the picture next to Grace’s graduation photo.

\- No, he’s my nephew. He lives with my mom and dad at Australia right now after his parents died during the war.

\- God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… - Grace interrupted with a soft smile.

\- No, that’s okay, at least he’s fine now and that’s what his parents wanted.

The subject was forgotten right there, Georgina wasn’t feeling so well after she brought such a difficult memory for the family. And Grace was living all alone in a huge flat, so it must be hard.

\- The pizza is just delicious. You know what’s missing here? Beer.

The German’s eyes were shining just at the thought of having a beer after a long time. She took one bottle, thanked her new friend and drank without even thinking twice.

\- Wow, I forgot you Germans love some beer, right? I prefer tea myself; can I be even more British? I don’t think so. – She laughed hard and Georgina just couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous her smile was. Her teeth were pearly white and so, so brilliant, looked like a tooth paste commercial.

\- Hey, are you there? I was asking if you want your apple pie now. We can watch a movie on the television or even listen to the radio, maybe? I know a good station that plays love songs, love to hear them. Don’t you?

The Whitehall lady just smiled. – The radio seems like a wonderful idea, I could show you my movements.

**LONDON, MARCH 24 th, 3:00AM**

 The slow, instrumental music was so long forgotten and ignored by the women in the room, they were so close they could smell each other’s perfume and it was definitely a wonderful sensation.

\- You are staying for real, right? I can help you with the guards and everything; it’s a good thing to be a famous writer out here for a couple of reasons. – The youngest one gave a tiny smile, holding the other one even closer than before.

\- So you’re offering to hide me… Risk your life for someone you don’t even know yet?

\- I can see it in your eyes that you’re a good person, Georgina, Everything about you screams that you’re good. If you’re a spy, well, then I’m fucked. – The English woman gave her a full smile, but then her expression turned serious again. – I don’t think I have too much time to spend here on England, I don’t know when this war is going to end… But if I can do something to help people, I will do.

Grace didn’t expect an answer at all; at least a nod and a smile, but the German girl closed the space between her bodies in a full open mouthed kiss. They could blame it on the alcohol? Maybe, but Grace knows that her feelings were there since they first met at that little bookstore.

Both wearing silk night dresses, it was easy to take them off with a single, fast movement. Soon enough, Grace was showing her full, big breasts and Georgina couldn’t help but suck them both, first the right one, sucking on it like she was hungry, biting it to leave a mark and make sure she knows that now there’s no way out. The German is eating the British girl out. Very poetic, indeed, but the sex was very erotic and everything that Grace could imagine.

After getting both her breasts full of red and bite marks, Grace decided to take off all of her clothes at once, leaving her completely naked and ready for Georgina to do whatever she wanted with her body.

It’s been a long time since she had sex with another woman, but that didn’t mean she doesn’t know what to do. In fact, she sat on her couch, legs as wide as she could, calling for the German woman with a bite on her lip. She crawled, eyes fixed on hers, until her lips were on the English woman’s intimacy. A full lick was enough to make her scream; fuck the neighbors, she was allowed to have fun once in a lifetime.

\- Georgie... – The nickname came out of her mouth without her even noticing, but the German did and it drove her wild, her body trembling with pleasure.

\- Keep talking, darling, I love to hear your beautiful poetry… It’s even better than reading it myself and imagining how it would be to have you moaning them while I’m between your legs, tasting you… You’re so fucking sweet, darling.

\- Your tongue is amazing, is driving me crazy, my stomach is twisting in pleasure… Fuck, Georgie… I won’t hold much longer, you’re so good…

Grace was already out of breath and every short breath she let out, the other woman’s name leave her mouth like a prayer. Her clitoris was already so swollen and red that she could feel her liquids dripping through her legs like a fountain; it was all Georgina’s fault, this girl and her so talented tongue.

\- You don’t need to hold, honey… You can come to me, now.

And like a total doll, she obeyed the order without hesitation, wetting everything in front of her, including Georgina’s breasts. She wasn’t sorry, thought, she was the one who started and by the huge smile on her face, she could tell, the German was more than happy with the result.

\- You are indeed very talented, Miss Whitehall. – Grace was still out of breath.

\- Thank you, Miss Upperton. It was entirely my pleasure. – She winked her right eye, right after giving her a smile and offering her right hand to help her stand.

\- Wait, what about you? – Grace asked, part of herself was excited to give some of that to Georgina and see what she’s capable of, but the other one simply smiled and joined their hands together.

\- We will take a bath, relax together, and I will let you do whatever you want to me afterwards, is that okay to you?

Grace wanted to say that it was not and that she wanted now, but her body really needed to relax, so she just followed Georgina through the bathroom and waited to join her in a nice, warm water.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Any thoughts? Any ideas, comments? I'm open to anything (just don't be rude). Please leave kudos if you liked it and leave a comment, I would love to hear what you guys have to say! Thank you for reading, by the way <3


End file.
